1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for washing athletic shoes and more particularly pertains to a new washing machine insert for holding athletic shoes therein when washing the athletic shoes in a washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for washing athletic shoes is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for washing athletic shoes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,025; U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,659; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,008; U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,743; U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,532; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,397.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new washing machine insert. The inventive device includes a member designed for insertion into a washing tub of a front loading style washing machine. The member has a plurality of bores extending therethrough between a pair of opposite faces of the member. Each of the bores is designed for receiving a shoe therein.
In these respects, the washing machine insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding athletic shoes therein when washing the athletic shoes in a washing machine.